Call of the Spiritmaster
by Thoth's Library 2.1 Tales
Summary: This world should not be called Remnant. We are the first, the luckiest to survive pre-history. Our worlds past spans thousands of years, and in that time many unique ways of living have had their influence here, now. The path forwards is carved through flesh and blood. May you survive, young Hunters.
**Cosmic Latte Trailer Version One: Caelum**

" _Are you here to kill me?"_

A lone figure strode down the highway to Vale. A thousand stars shined in the heavens above to make up for the new moon's absence, and a thousand more shined upon the strange figures skin. It was if he was made of the night sky itself, eternal black only fought off by the stubborn lights that dared stand against the darkness. An appropriate metaphor for the world's situation, he thought.

" _Your champion has lost in honorable combat. According to the terms of the battle you must pay for your accused crimes. You have been sentenced to death. I will be your executioner."_

He was one of those monsters. Whether of light or dark remained to be seen.

The figure in black breathed deeply and adjusted the rucksack, where the fruits of the fallen were stored. He had taken away mother, who would now never get to know her child. He was sorry for that, but the deed was done. Another Hunter slain by his hand. At least he did not break her body. Her family would recognize her at the funeral.

Small comfort.

" _So you're just a Mistrali thug? Well this'll be easy."_

It had been a enjoyable fight, though not his hardest. Even on his worst day he would have won.

The dirt gave beneath his feet.

 _She blurred towards him, looking to impale him on her blade. She was fast, faster than the average Hunter, and he could do little to stop the thrust. It poked out from his back, pushing his cloak backwards, not piercing it._

 _The woman's eyes widened, not at the wound but what it meant. He had had armor that could more then stand up to her weapon, yet he had not brought it. Either he had underestimated her very much or he was completely confident in his victory._

 _It was the latter._

 _The cloak flapped from the wind produced by the roses dash, which had just caught up to the moment, exposing his bare chest crisscrossed in scars, burns, laceration, missing chunks of flesh healed over, wounds that told of a thousand battles were he should have died but hadn't. The Huntress darted away, tearing her sword away with her with a meaty squelch, avoiding the man's half hearted blow at her head._

 _She eyed him, beady white eyes watching her every move and breath._

" _You're a bit different."_

" _Yes. Before I came into this job I was the subject of no few attempted assassinations myself. You make a lot of enemies in my line of work."_

" _You could be a Huntsman you know. We get payed well."_

 _Her enemy shook his head "Not my path. I help that fight in different ways."_

" _By killing its front liners?"_

 _His voice conveyed disappointment. "No. Not everything I do is to combat the Grimm after all. I have to live my life. Besides, I leave the Grimm fighting to my wife. Perhaps you've met her?"_

 _A look of deliberation and no small amount of nervousness crossed her face._

" _Perhaps you can tell me?"_

 _Disbelief crossed his deeply tanned features. "You are truly bad at talking aren't you Summer? Well, I'll throw you a bone. You're not surviving anyway."_

 _Relief filled the Huntress. She was dealing with a classic villain, thank Monty._

" _I remember going to little Ruby's birthday party. I got her a book of villains, where those you may call bad take the spotlight."_

 _He saw rather than felt the divine rage cross his friends features._

" _Caelum."_

" _Yes. Thats me."_

He didn't quite know how he felt about it. On the one hand Summer Rose was a amazing woman, and his interactions with her, while brief and cordial, had always been pleasant. It...made her death a bit more satisfying. He was the one to take such a beautiful creature out of the world. Him. Not any of the disgusting beast of the dark, or deplorable human being, but he, a Hunter, a true hunter.

He had left her in peace, the prayers and sacraments of his people freeing her spirit from the jaws of oblivion. She was probably watching him now, no doubt trying to end his life.

"It will not work Summer," the killer's head turned the side, and flashed a jagged smile, "you cannot muster up enough power in that form to harm me. I am a Spiritmaster after all."

The look of absolute fury on her face made him chuckle. "Why don't you watch over your kids Summer? You're not going to get anything by spying on me."

He dismissed her. Silly girl.

 _"I wonder...what will you do about her Corvo?"_

What his son did was his own choice.

 **Next Time: Cosmic Latte Trailer Version Two: Corvo De'Lani**


End file.
